icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Holy Chiz
Bring Ado back to iCarly! Hi Everyone, We need to get Ado back on iCarly so we can watch him have more fun and adventures with Carly, Sam & Freddie. We should all join the facebook group "Bring Back Ado!!" And get your friends to join too! If he gets enough support on that page, he'll come back! THANK YOU PLEASE!!! OMG you're sooo nice!! :D Heyyy!! I just wanted to let you know I think you're one of the nicest, sweetest people on here! You're always so nice to everyone no matter how annoying they are and you always welcome people and say hi to them :) And also it's really cool that you play the violin! It's one of my favorite sounding instruments even though I don't play it LOL. But I've been playing other instruments for four years also :) So... yep that's all- sorry for this random message... but keep on being awesome xD Samlovesham 15:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) BFF where r u? Hi i haven't seen you lately, and since your like my bff i have been worried...did you fall of the face of the world or something...as soon as you see this leave a message on my talk page!Ms.ChanandlerBong SeddieCherry 23:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE YOUR BLOGS!! bye I LOVE COTTON CANDY 15:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted that badge. lol SHANEDEATHLORD 14:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! You like anime as well? Sorry, I freak out when I see other anime-liking people. XD The Wikia Police Search Hey Chiz! I've seen you posted the comment about the wikia police and the guy trying to send people to another wikia and that they can never come back. Did you contact TenCents, Alica, Lotstar, Mak23686 or other admins? And if not, should I do it? Tell me all that you can remember about that person including username. BTW keep away from that guy. LOL, I think it was just a werido. They're gone. XD Gary ILike Waffles 08:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sup. HEY, COME ONTO CHAT. This was from Ace. Reply to meh. 19:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) LOL, it hasn't been working lately. XP *cheers for chat* YOU CAN DO IT! XD Hi Hi. Hope to see you soon in chat! your friend( I hope!) Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 20:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) hey holy chiz. Im yankeelovr. I love ANIME, and my frinds like and read it and see it. Particulary naruto and fruit basket. So, i dont really know if it should be seddie or creddie. But my favorite person is sam and carly, also gibbster.!!! Hello, human called Holy Chiz. My name is Optimus Prime. I have come to say hello and introduce myself. And REMEMBER, DO NOT BE A DECEPTICON! The Optimus Prime 18:46, October 30, 2011 (UTC)The Optimus Prime LOL XD I usually like anime better than manga. XD Heyy HELLO CHIZZLY BEAR!! Can that be my nickname for you? :D ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 20:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) OMG THAT'S EPIC! XD Yes! CONCH! LOL XD ^Ahem. LOL Chizzly you should reply to people on their talk pages so that they actually know you replied!! XD ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 21:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey!!!!!!! Hi,Chiz!!!! ;) You are....AWESOME! '' Nice Blog Thanks for the vote of confidence and nice words DevonAndersen 22:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Lemme' just agree with Devon. Follow your heart till it bleeds. As we run towards the end of the dream. 13:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Happy Bday Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 21:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BURFDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIZ!!! :D SunnyD (talk to meh) 21:52, November 14, 2011 (UTC) HC: Thank you! :D Birthday Blog I made you a birthday blog! Click here to say your birthday wishes: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sparklyplatypus/BURFDAYS!!!_:D Reply if this platypus is worthy of your time 00:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) HC: Thank you very much! You're an amazing friend! :D Happy Birthday!! Happy Birdy, Chizzly Bear!!! You are still young. Geez :P Don't say you are old. But anywaaaay. HAVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 02:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) HC: Thank you so much! :D 15 is...not that old I guess. XD xD I know its late, but.... '''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 00:55, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ? Would you like to host the iCarly Wiki Chirstmas eve party (December 17) with me? Please write back on my talk page!!! [[User:NeneG|'''NeneG]] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 14:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC)' hey :) I wish you a wodnerful christmas time. Enjoy it :) much lvoe from germany <3 seddiealltheway(SeddieBenz) 18:49, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Secret Santa Hey, Holy! In case you didn't see the headline of the message, I'M your Secret Santa! DUN DUN DUN. Forewarning you, I'm NOT a great gift giver, nor am I super creative when it comes to other people as is my personality :P You know that day on chat when I said "Shout something you love!" and you were all "Myco, BoA, my dogs, my friends, J-pop, fun, anime, Lisa Komine, ect...?" Yeah, well originally my idea was to make a huge collage out of these things, but school hates me and I had no time. So I threw together this quick, awful poem and I'll hope that by some miracle you'll forgive the trainwreck you're about to witness and love me anyways! :D Here you go *clears throat*: ''Dear, Holy Chiz Roses are red, Violets are blue, Lavenders are lavender, And cool= you! ......Yeah, I know I failed. LOL. But at least it's funny! One day when you feel awful, read it and I'll bet you'll at least chuckle. Poems don't get anymore pathetic than that. Happy Holidays, Chicka! HC: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOOOMCUH! IT'S AWESOME! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I can't thank you enough, it's great! :D RosalieTheBrave☼ Seddie♥ one beautiful moment at a time 04:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC)RosalieTheBrave CONGRATS hey, CONGRATS on your wiki survivor win!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONGRATS Toadette I am Team Toadette. Have a good holiday!!! Talk to me 23:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Meeeeeerry Chriiiiistmaaas! ❤ Heeeey!! :] Just wishing you a MERRY CHRISTMAS and a time as special, nice and awesome as you!! ☺ Love, S❤t❤r❤a❤i❤g❤h❤t❤A❤C❤a❤r❤l❤a❤a❤y Talk to me here! 23:55, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Here are your medals. If you want, you can put these on your user page yourself: Congrats! Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Heeeeey! :] Hi! I miss you!! ^_^ I know this message is completely pointless, but come back soon!! ♥♥ ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 00:34, January 23, 2012 (UTC)